Here Comes The Ed
Here Comes The Ed 'is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation, revolving around Nadd (Edd and Nazz's wedding) Plot The episode opens with Eddy and Kevin watching a DVD of Eddy's parent's wedding while fitting their tuxedos. Kevin comes in asking who the crying little boy is. With a gulp, Eddy says it's him because he was getting no attention from his parents or friends. At Edd's house, Prime is ironing his jacket while looking through a tuxedo catalog from TJWendey. Edd finds one that catches his attention. Prime, with a few wrinkles in the sleeves, dons his jacket and takes Edd to the mall where they run into Nazz and Ilana. At Ed's house, Ed is taking a gravy bath with extra sauted onions. Sarah comes barging in because Ed has to take her to Little Miss Dress Emporium for her dress to the wedding (who invited her again?). In the food court, Nazz and Edd discuss who willl have what jobs by placing them in two seperate hats and drawing them, one at a time. Prime is chosen to be Edd's Best Man, Ilana, Nazz's bridesmaid. The planning goes with an upturn for the worse when Eddy and Ed are chosen as ringbearers. Edd, with a gulp, tries to void Ed and Eddy's invitations to the wedding, but Prime talks him out of it. At the wedding rehersal dinner, Ed and Eddy are placed with Jonny, Sarah, and Jimmy at the Children's Table. While Ed is shoveling like a pig, Eddy is complaining on why Prime and Ilana are sitting at the Head Table with Edd and Nazz and "he's stuck with the losers". At the actual service, Eddy tries to make the wedding just as fun as Prime's was. Just as he is about to hack into the stereo system, Kevin sneaks up from behind and places a Shut Up Helmet on Eddy's head and handcuffs him to the wall. Up on stage, Nazz has a hard time focusing. At the time the rings are to be beared, Ed comes in Edd's father's suit and it wreeks of onions. Just as Nazz squeals of the stench, the clasp on the back of her dress snaps and it comes off. Just as all the people in the audience wolf whistle and take pictures, Edd takes off his jacket, places it on Nazz and the two walk out, cursing everyone out at the same time. At the ceremonial dinner, Eddy desperately tries to remove the helmet with a fork, but no avail. Just then, Kevin, after accidentally getting his eye poked with the fork, removes the helmet so he can take Eddy home. Prime sits alone at a table near the garbage. Just then, Edd comes over and asks Prime why he's upset. Prime explains he wanted to have as much fun as he did at his own wedding. Edd tells him not to worry about it. Thanking him, he walks to the table to grab some punch. Nazz is sitting with Ilana crying like a baby that her wedding was an epic fail and their marriage won't be as well as Ilana's. Ilana tells her that she's been through that before with her previous boyfriend, Jason. At the time to cut the cake, Eddy makes his way back and crashes the wedding by flying into the cake, just as Edd and Nazz smash a piece into each other's faces. With that done, Edd calls the wedding a sucess and piles with Nazz into a limo for their honeymoon in Cairo. Quotes *'Kevin: Yo Eddy? Who's the twerp crying like a baby? *'Eddy': Sadly, me. *'Edd': I think this'll good one me. *'Prime': (donning his jacket) Alright, let's zip to the mall. *'Edd': We can't give him this job. *'Nazz': Let's just revoke his invite. *'Prime': No, Eddy toke an oath to behave. *'Eddy': What's with the dufflebag? *'Kevin': If you misbehave, you'lll find out. *'Eddy': It's showtime suck...(Kevin slaps the helmet on his head)...HEY! What the?...(helmet snaps shut) *'Ed': Sorry I'm late Double Dee. *'Edd': ED! IS THAT MY FATHER'S $16,000 SUIT?! *'Nazz': Aaah! (crowd starts wolf whistling and laughing) *'Edd': Hey fuck you! Come on Nazz, let's go. STOP LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING YOU ASSHOLES! *'Kevin': (removing the device) Ya happy dork?! *'Eddy': Very. (under his breath) Jackass. *'Edd': Casimus, what are you doing over here? *'Prime': I just wanted to have a good time at your wedding. *'Edd': Oh bro. Listen, this was the best wedding ever. Thanks for making it special for me. *'Prime': My pleasure. (Edd hugs him into a chokehold) Uh, Double Dee? *'Edd': Yeah? *'Prime': As much as I love your hugs when I'm crabby, CAN YOU LET GO OF ME BEFORE I CHOKE TO DEATH?! *'Edd': Oh sorry. Trivia *This episode is a parody of another The Office wedding episode, Phyllis' Wedding. *Ed wears Edd's father's suit which we first saw in Momma's Little Ed. *Edd reveals that his father's suit was $16,000. *Prime doesn't wear his helmet for the whole episode. *Prime's tux is modeled after his tux tee he wore in his wedding episode. *The fact that Edd likes hugs when he's crabby is a nod to the episode, A Little Ed Blue. *Nazz is once again naked, using her snapped off wedding dress and pillow for censorship. *TJWendey is a nod to the clothing store, JCPenney.